date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 8
is the eighth episode of Date A Live Ⅱ Anime series. Synopsis Shido allies with Kurumi and returns back to the stage where Miku and the other Spirits are. Confronted by civilians brainwashed by Miku, Kurumi activates her to easily incapacitate them. As they arrive at the center of the stage, Shido states that she wants to talk to Miku about Tohka. However, Miku refuses to listen and uses her to empower the humans in the crowd to resist the effects of Kurumi’s shadow. In response, Kurumi summons the hands of her clones to restrain the crowd. Soon afterwards, Yoshino and the Yamai sisters summon their Angels and Kurumi retaliates by summoning her clones. As the clones provide a distraction, Kurumi shoots Shido with the first bullet in order accelerate him towards Miku. Then, she drags both of them into her shadow so that they can have a one on one conversation. Within Kurumi’s shadow, Shido pleads for Miku’s help in rescuing Tohka from DEM. Miku refuses, stating that it’s impossible for someone to want to save someone else that much. As Shido is about to say something, Kurumi drags both of them out of her shadow, saying that time is already up. Grabbing Shido with her, Kurumi escapes by using the first bullet again. After getting away, Shido apologizes to Kurumi for wasting the opportunity that she gave him. However, Kurumi says its fine, since they made Miku wary of her powers, but she still teases Shido for thinking that she alone wasn’t enough. Then, she requests a pat on the head from Shido as a reward, which he reluctantly agrees to do. Afterwards, Kurumi informs Shido that her clones have found Tohka’s location, at the DEM no. 1 building of their Japanese branch. At the DEM building, Tohka is confronted by both Ellen and Westcott, with Westcott complaining to Ellen about how Tohka does not seem to like him. Westcott informs Tohka that he intends to use her powers as a Spirit to turn the ways of the world upside down. Westcott then notes that Tohka’s state is stable right now, so they need to make her feel despair in order to accomplish their plans. After listing out various forms of torture, Westcott makes a closing remark about hurting her loved ones, which makes Tohka concerned about Shido. Ellen confirms to Westcott that Tohka is probably thinking about Shido, which makes Westcott state that they must prepare for his arrival. As Kurumi and Shido arrive at the DEM building, the both hear the spacequake alarm go off. Kurumi says that it’s probably to avoid witnesses so that DEM could go all out. Kurumi once again summons her clones to confront the Bandersnatch units and Wizards sent after them. After arriving at the front entrance, Kurumi is attacked by Mana. Kurumi says that the situation is perfect, since she has another matter to attend to with DEM. Before leaving, she assures Shido that the distraction made by her clones would continue. Soon afterwards, Mana hands Shido an intercom that connects with her Kotori. Kotori apologizes for her actions earlier while she and the crew were brainwashed, but states it is too dangerous to just charge into DEM’s headquarters. However, Shido says it’s impossible, since she said that DEM is willing to kill Spirits. Kotori ultimately relents and allows Shido to proceed, but warns him that communications with Fraxinus would most likely be jammed once he went into the building. However, Shido is soon separated from Mana after they are attacked by Jessica, who had equipped herself with . Meanwhile, back at the AST base, Mikie is trying to prevent Origami from leaving, since she is still on probation from using the Realizer. She states that Shido is seen as an accomplice of and therefore AST’s enemy. However, Origami states that is all the more reason to go, since Shido had given her a reason to keep living. Hearing this, Mikie gives up and agrees to help Origami. As Shido continues to move inside the DEM building, he is quickly discovered by some Wizards and restrained by their territory. Refusing to give out, Shido lets out a scream and accidentally summons . He lets out a slash that blows away one of the Wizards, but is soon stabbed by the other one. Refusing to give up, he knocks the other one out with ’s hilt. As Kotori’s healing powers start to kick in, he struggles to continue walking towards Tohka. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Yamai Twins *Yoshino *Reine Murasame *Miku Izayoi *Kurumi Tokisaki *Mana Takamiya *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Mikie Okamine *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Jessica Bailey *Ellen Mira Mathers *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Trivia Differences from the Light Novel *Ai, Mai, and Mii's initial comments about Shido's and Tohka's relationship were different in the Anime from the light novel. *The part where Origami was stripping off Mikie's clothes for her to use was removed. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2